Chouda
Confrontation-Beast Ostrich Fist Chouda is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata. Character History A Confrontation Beast Ostrich-Fist (臨獣オーストリッチ拳, Rinjū Ōsutoritchiken) user subservient to Kata. His fighting style emulates the ostrich's fast speeds, using his abilities to cause massive property damage. Chouda battles GekiRed, GekiYellow, and GekiViolet by himself, faking his true abilities until the gang realized too late after he knocked Mele away for her interference, until he is defeated by a team attack between GekiViolet, Super GekiRed, and Super GekiYellow in an attempt to quickly take him out. He then enlarges and battles GekiTohja Wolf, overpowering it until GekiGazelle arrives. The gang form GekiBatFire and with GekiTohja Wolf destroys Chouda. However, seconds before he dies, Chouda creates an egg that burrows underground and eventually hatches into a new Chouda, having a more serious persona and greater power. Furthermore, because of the attacks his predecessor took, the new Chouda is immune to the attacks of GekiRed, GekiYellow, GekiBlue, and GekiViolet. However, GekiChopper is the exception, able to defeat the Beast-Man with the Super Gekirangers and GekiViolet. But Chouda enlarges and battles GekiFire, who destroys him for good. Personality The original Choudai has a strange personality, acting like a coward and being rather talkative but still showing his power as he grows more powerful with each attack taken from the Gekiranger. However the second Chouda, after being transferred all of the original's knowledge as it is created from an egg, is much more serious and down to business in dealing with the Gekiranger. Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= Ostrich Ringi * Brain Heaven Running (脳天駆, Nōtenku) * Dark Dragon Wave: Heavenly Overflow (黒竜波・天空溢, Kokuryūha Tenkūitsu) * Reckless Driving Foot (暴走足, Bōsōsoku) * Absorbing Reception Force (受吸力, Jukyūryoku): A special Ringi that allows Chouda to have himself attacked on purpose and build a defense for it, making him stronger. The Ringi's effects can be passed on to future incarnations. * Shift Confrontation Ki (転臨気, Ten Rinki): A resurrection Ringi that allows Chouda to place all of his Confrontation Ki into an egg before he is destroyed. The egg later hatches into a new stronger version of Chouda. }} Notes Portrayal * Both Chouda are portrayed by Yasuaki Takumi Behind the Scenes * to be added See Also (original) (clone) References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men